Normality
by Mettlei
Summary: Yaoi. AU. OOC.


Date written: 18th -19th January 2012.

Warnings: yaoi. Complete OOC! And just for your consideration there won't be a full lemon this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Hidan _ Itachi.

Normality…

Yeah, so I have a normal life actually. Maybe apart from the fact that I am a follower of a demon god called Jashin. But hey it's not like I'm sacrificing virgins left and right, actually I don't sacrifice virgins at all. Come to think of it I'm not sure I _know_ any virgins around myself. Anyway...

Normal life...what is a normal life? I have a job, some shit about guarding some place, I get paid enough though and I do study also. One had to find a solution to pay for the damn studies.

I have a car... so that's normal life too. Yes, the car is a total crap and you could call it the rust demon, yeah with the smoke coming out of its nose and terrible growling too, no spec-effects needed. Real demon that car is, evil too sometimes leaving me in the middle of the road. Anyway...

Back to the normal life of mine... I have a small apartment just for my own! That's normal isn't it? Yes, so like I said its small and maybe it doesn't have a nice view from the balcony but it's still all mine, except when my friends decide to occupy it. Oh yes I have friends too!

Loads of friends... different friends. One guy is like a total psycho but then again I think all my friends are that way. Complete...psychos. That's why I keep fucking telling you I am normal. (You believe it?)

Blonde long hair, blue eyes, delicate body, annoying speech, obsession for explosives, that's Deidara, yeah good buddy of mine, love that guy funny as hell.

Pierced ears, pierced nose, pierced lips, pierced...everything Orange hair, blue grey eyes, tall and hungry for power. That's my friend Pein. He's not a funny guy but I still love the freak.

Red hair, plays with puppets (not kidding), short, muddy brown eyes, pale skin, floating in another dimension most of the times. That's Sasori, I don't know much about that guy but I know he hangs around enough to notice him, I think he has a crush for the blonde Deidara.

Green hair, lean and lithe, weird eyes and weird everything else including eating habits, that's Zetsu and to tell you the truth he sometimes freaks out even me but then again I know why he sticks around, he's Pein's...and Pein is his.

Don't tell me, you think were all gay? You probably meant it in a rude way. Fuck if I care, you're probably right.

I know I am...where was I...

Oh yea, my friends. Well there's bunch of others but I guess they're not important enough to mention and really isn't that enough?

One more I have to mention though, the one who is my _best_ friend. And don't ask me why because I fucking seriously _do not know_.

Itachi Uchiha, a son of a rich father, IQ of a fucking God. Seriously, the guy is a genius. And looks like a god too. Long black hair smooth as silk and shiny like...fuck knows what. Dark big eyes as if they beg you to fuck him damn it And those incredulously long coal black eyelashes fluttering doesn't help either. The pale skin makes it worse and the delicate lean form just tops it all.

Did I mention Itachi Uchiha is beautiful? Jashin, how beautiful.

So... rich, beautiful, smart...why that guy is my best friend you ask?

And no...if you think it's because Itachi is a nice person you're fucking wrong!

Itachi is a smug bastard, spoiled bitch, arrogant and conceited beyond the fucking belief.

But hey, I love him.

Crazy I know, can't help it though. You see we get along perfectly and easily too. For example if he calls me a retarded fucker I just call him a smug bitch. If he punches me in the gut thinking that it actually hurt I laugh and grab his wrists so he can't get away till he's all red and huffing, squirming and trying to break free.

We get along perfectly... if he's drunk and can't walk I let him use my shoulder... if he's all depressed because his father is being a demanding bastard again I let him stay at my place for as long as he wants.

And just for that reason I am standing cross-legged right now at my bathroom door red in the face because I fucking need to piss but that arrogant smug bishie is in the bathroom for five fucking hours I swear!

"Itachi I'm gonna fucking take down the door what are you doing in there, fucking yourself with a shampoo bottle?"

"Shut up, I'm only brushing my hair."

Did I mention that Itachi's voice is driving me fucking mental? It is... it's like...dark, dark and melted thick chocolate damn it.

"Do it in the fucking living room?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"There's no mirror there Hidan!"

"Jashin damn you Itachi get your prissy ass out of there damn you!" yeah I know I'm a rude fucker.

Thank Jashin the door opened, no time to notice Itachi's damn arrogant beauty and the perfect hair I rushed past him into the bathroom groaning as I relieved myself. Itachi's voice cooed from behind the door something about impatient retarded zealots. Not caring at the moment.

After taking a quick shower I put the white fluffy towel around my hips and walked outside finding my friend on the couch with a steaming mug of what I presume was a green tea in front of the smug bastard.

I dried my hair in another towel boring holes in Itachi's head still somewhat offended that the guy almost made me wet myself. But Itachi of course looked unaware.

"Deidara called, he said he and Sasori will come over with booze..."

"Yeah whatever..." I mumbled giving up on my anger, there was no point to be angry with the doll-face. And since I wasn't in piss caused pain anymore I noticed just how beautiful my temporary flatmate was. Ah, I surely don't know the right words to describe the guy. I would end up degrading him somehow.

"Pein called too, on your cell since you where in there I answered he said he's coming and bringing Zetsu as well of course, I still can't believe those two are...together... it's not like they have a lot in common..."

I sat down across from Itachi smirking about the stupidity of his opinion. Itachi maybe was a genius but when it came to relationship and so Itachi was a complete retard.

"They do have something in common...they like each other..." I informed my dear weasel of a friend, Itachi looked at me weirdly and snorted.

"They won't be together for long, only as long as they find each other...sexually satisfying."

There I laughed, that was just the way Itachi's brain worked, in my opinion that genius brain had some faulty.

"Sexually satisfying? You mean as long as they enjoy fucking each other? Well for your information, you smug bitch, they haven't gotten to that yet... they just like each other why can't you except it when everyone else can?" oh Jashin how I wanted to laugh right now when I saw Itachi's pale cheeks gain a little pinkish shade. I know it's because I called him a smug bitch, sometimes in my twisted mind I think it turns him on, but there I _must_ be wrong.

"Ah in that case they're gonna be together as long as they _don't_ get to fuck each other... it's like that all the time..."

"I think you're forgetting the fact that they are actually friends for ages already, friends don't fuck each other just to get laid and friends don't ditch each other after fucking..." I wasn't that sure I enjoyed this conversation with Itachi. I got up from the couch going for my room to get dressed. As I pulled on my grey vest and my black faded jeans I heard Itachi mumbling to himself again, that guy does that a lot. It made me smile for reasons unknown.

"In that case they are going to fall apart when they realise that they're actually into women after all!"

I rolled my eyes putting gel in my platinum coloured hair and brushing them back into my usual style. My purplish eyes returned to its correct position and I sighed.

"Do you have to be so fucking pessimistic all the time... don't you believe that they might just... stay together damn it..." I repressed the grunt forming in my throat when the silver chain around my neck tangled in my hair and I tried to fix it. It was my Jashin pendant with a circle and a triangle in the middle, I loved that piece of metal around my neck it made me feel...safe.

But right now I was huffing because it had managed to tangle in my hair, Jashin I hate when that happens.

Just when I was about to rip the chain off along with my hair and my scalp my wrists were grabbed by two delicate hands pulling them away from my hair and the silver nuisance I shivered and let my arms fall beside my sides as Itachi with gentle moves untangled the mess.

"You don't get it... I want them to be together forever or something like that, but it just doesn't happen in the real life Hidan..." Itachi murmured too close to my ear for comfort. I could smell Itachi's addictive scent by now I was sure that it was Itachi's hair giving off that scent. It made me want to face plant myself in that hair and sniff it like an addict would inhale drugs.

"Thank Jashin, you're young and stupid not old and stupid Itachi...you'll change your mind when you get a crush on someone."

"Hmm, do you gain some sick pleasure by insulting me Hidan?"

I knew Itachi didn't take offence, the weasel never did Which was weird because when someone else dared to insult Itachi the smug bastard went mental on the spot blabbing about stupid friends. Ah like I said we get along perfectly.

I chuckled and turned around when Itachi had successfully untangled my hair from the silver chain, I beamed at Itachi putting my hands on the delicate shoulders, the big black eyes were looking at me without any real emotion.

"Those are endearments, like when I'm calling you a smug bitch..." I grinned when Itachi's cheeks went red even though the plump lips pursued in a pout, it looked delicious. "Ah, you know you like it." I finished moving away and ducking when Itachi threw a half hearted punch, just made me chuckle.

"Retard!" the weasel murmured and removed himself from my room.

I think when Itachi calls me like that those are endearments too... not that I like them. Still funny though.

As usual Deidara was first to get drunk to the point where the blond started to bounce around my apartment and got all touchy. Not that I minded. Now don't get me wrong...

But when a hot blonde jumps on you and wraps soft arms around your neck and...you're gay then you don't fucking mind.

Sasori did mind though, told you the guy had a crush on the blonde. I chuckled when Sasori came to me and literally pulled the blonde sin off of me.

Zetsu with Pein was in the middle of making out on the couch... I have to admit I have hot friends...

"Let's do something fuuuun, unn!" the blonde shrieked making Itachi flinch on the couch, I chuckled my smug friend was watching Zetsu and Pein till the blonde bounced in front of Itachi and pulled the smug prince on feet hugging the life out of Itachi's small frame.

"Let me go! Deidara! Oh god!" Itachi choked out grabbing the blondes shoulders tightly. "What are you doing?" Itachi whimpered.

I wanted to shout the same thing because the blonde was... planting almost innocent kisses along Itachi's neck.

I could damn well see Itachi freak out, Itachi pushed at the blondes shoulders and when the leech removed himself from Itachi the weasel literally jumped over the couch where I was standing watching them. I tell you one thing I felt absolutely _high_ when Itachi grabbed me pushing me in front and stood behind me fisting my grey vest on my stomach wrapping the pale arms around me. yeah, I felt like a saviour. Kind of nice.

"Now be a friend and don't let the crazed sex depraved blonde rape me!" Itachi said right in my ear and I laughed holding Itachi's frail hands in my own pulling the delicate form close so Itachi's chest was pressed on my back, I liked the feeling. It gave the illusion of Itachi hugging me from behind.

When the beautiful blonde was right in front of me giggling I put my muscled arms on Deidara's shoulders smiling as I pulled the little angel close.

"Dei-Dei...I see a very upset redhead missing you..." I said with a smirk and sure enough it worked Deidara bounced off giving me a wink. I knew Deidara likes Sasori back and I sure as hell knew those two matched just like Zetsu and Pein did. Just like me and... you know it too don't you? Too bad Itachi doesn't.

I turned around pleased when Itachi's delicate arms stayed around me. Grinning widely I put my own hands on Itachi's shoulders leaning in till we were close enough for me to whisper. "So I am your knight, excuse the lack of shiny armour and a white horse..."

I chuckled when Itachi did, the weasel chuckling always made me smile in earnest it just sounded...divine.

"I don't need a knight..."

"Sure you don't, that's why you were behind my back..."

Itachi offered me a pink stuck out tongue for an answer. Nice really. A really nice tongue I mean, shining wetly...

Do you ever had a moment in your life when you thought..._consequences be damned_?

Well for me this is exactly the moment...

So yes, he was a smug bitch and yes he was arrogant and yes...but Jashin damn it none of it matters. So what that Itachi doesn't believe in happy endings, to be honest neither do I...but really...damn it.

So what, that we had Zetsu Pein Deidara and Sasori in the same room? So fucking what?

My hand laid on the nape of Itachi's neck under the loose shiny and oh so black hair, Itachi's big eyes widened considerably and all I thought was, Jashin he's perfect as I pressed my mouth over his.

How smooth from me... or rather it would have been if I wouldn't be pushed away instantly before I even had the chance to feel those plump lips properly. I scowled...

"W-what... Hidan... " Itachi was gapping the pretty mouth at me as if I had just sprouted another and very ugly head.

Come to think of it maybe I shouldn't have done it.

And I couldn't think of what to say...

As if I wouldn't feel bad enough as it was the others in the room decided that this is the moment where they stop all their activities and stare at me.

I let go of him completely and stepped away. Oh Jashin seriously can you take me away right now, I've always been such a loyal follower of yours, so please open the earth or something and _get me away from here_!

Damn it... Jashin apparently didn't give a fuck because I remained standing there frozen in time, Itachi seemed the same way just staring at me with those wide eyes.

It's what you call _awkward_.

Calmly (all shaking on the inside) I decided that this would be a proper time to take my leave (run and hide screaming bloody murder!).

"Oh un! Hidan's giving free kisses, un! Me too Hidan me too, un!"

Deidara, I really could kiss him right now for dividing the attention a bit, Itachi's eye twitched hearing the blonde, Zetsu and Pein remained staring but Sasori...

I will always be grateful to Sasori for what he did next...

Sasori choose exactly that moment to grab Deidara's long blonde hair and spin the blonde around violently, we all heard that squeak.

"_You are fucking mine! Got it? Mine!"_ and with that said the redhead kissed the blondes breath away I could tell because the blondes delicate body went all limp in Sasori's arms, and the delicate arms wrapped around the redhead clearly glad of the events.

Oh I was so happy for them... and they did got all Itachi's attention right now, the black eyes were watching the two make out and yes, Itachi's cheeks were about to melt off, now why would the doll-face blush so incredulously?

However it was my plan was still in action, the one where I remove myself from here. I'm sure I could find sanctuary in my room right now, didn't matter that I would have to face Itachi tomorrow, I could always pretend I don't remember a shit.

When I think back on it I really think I shocked Itachi... the hell, I shocked myself.

The moment when Sasori and Deidara parted and Pein and Zetsu clapped hands and wooed, that moment I chose to silently walk (sneak) for my room.

Cursing the fact that I had no locker on the door I buried my face in my hands and fell on my bed on my back, decided to watch the ceiling for the rest of my life.

Spooky actually because right at my window was this great tree and it was windy outside and the yellow light from the street lamp made odd shadows dance on my ceiling. You see how easy it is to think about something else? Yeah right. Itachi, Itachi, _Itachi_!

If you must know then yes, I did feel like a complete fucktard. Not because I kissed him or at least tried but because ... uhh, fuck I don't know but Itachi could at least say _something_. Call me a retard or something, I would understand that as a 'no' and fucking live with it. I hated not to know where exactly we were standing right now. Even if I was laying on my back...

The door...the damn invention called door creaked open, I didn't look who it was instead I _whined _"Go away!"

The door closed but the person that I could smell and as I said before I'm sure the smell came from the lovely black hair, stayed in the room.

Itachi crossed the room. "I want to talk to you, can I Hidan?" Itachi asked and I shivered, it was the way he said my name, it was the way Itachi's hips were swaying and it was the way the black eyes were sparkling... I knew the weasel is up to something.

And I was right, I was left with my mouth open in shock as Itachi got on the bed and... sat on my lap straddling me neatly with the slender legs bent on each side of me...

You wouldn't understand but seriously I closed my eyes tightly not to see Itachi sitting on top of me with the hair loose with the cheeks pink... but the picture was burned into my head. I almost moaned at the speed I felt myself go hard I'm sure Itachi is feeling it too because I sure as hell can feel Itachi's delicate ass pressing against my erection. I opened my eyes weakly not able to say anything at the moment too damn shocked, too aroused.

Itachi _wriggled_...that's right the damn smug bitch wriggled the perfect ass on me. I think my eyes bulged and I hissed trying to suppress the sheer _need_ to grip the hips above me and grind us together roughly.

"I'm listening intently..." I breathed out and the beauty on my lap hummed and _Jashin damn it wriggled again_. "Sit still or there won't be any talking!" I warned, it's good to be honest even if you don't agree with me.

"I didn't know you would react so..._fast and hard_..." Itachi mumbled, nice choice of words!

"But anyway, were you really serious I mean, you know me better than anyone else and you've told me countless times that I'm arrogant and smug and blah, blah, blah and that it's impossible to be anywhere around me...so...what gives? You should know I don't do these things just for fun even if you wanted just a kiss."

I nodded smartly as if I would agree with everything he said, I'm not sure I even heard everything he said. But you know a Jashin damn hard boner was pressing right at Itachi's butt, how the hell Itachi could think I wanted just a kiss I have no clue.

"You are all those things I called you, but I can _handle_ it just fine!" I choked out. "If you wouldn't be arrogant or smug or...anything, it just wouldn't be _you_, do you get it...besides you have to admit that your smugness doesn't affect me. I don't care how much money your father has I don't care how others try to gain your friendship I've never was anything more or less with you than myself." As I finished my speech I noticed that Itachi's eyes were looking at me but I was sure the weasel was not listening to me. It almost made me chuckle. He maybe heard the first part but not the last.

"Itachi?"

"Engh?"

What a lovely sound! Itachi blushed hard and...wriggled again. I have to add that I simply love the way Itachi's dressed, for example the tight jeans he was wearing right now. The lovely tight jeans that showed exactly why the smug bastard was not listening to me, Itachi was simply hard, the bulge clearly showing.

"Did you really came to talk?" I asked grinning and bucking my hips upwards hissing myself as my length pressed between those pert ass cheeks, damn the stupid jeans we were wearing.

Itachi gasped and blushed further. "We're not gonna fuck."

Okay. My thoughts were like 'ouch' and 'what the fuck?' because as Itachi said that he also started to unbutton the little crimson shirt he was wearing. Hungrily I ogled each pale patch of skin the weasel exposed and when the shirt flew on the floor I was drooling like a stray dog seeing a bone.

Gladly I let Itachi help me out of my grey vest and then I gladly kissed him when he leaned down and offered me that opportunity.

Itachi's lips were so damn soft on mine and the mouth so damn sweet and hot and the little tiny sound Itachi made in the back of the throat drove me mad with need, my hands were playing with his long hair and his hands were feeling my chest.

We parted already gasping for air, I searched his eyes and he gave me an odd version of a tiny smile.

A sly smile it was and I was left hissing and groaning because the smug bishie grinded our erections together harshly moaning himself too I bit his soft neck and then kissed growling, wrapping my arms around his delicate form feeling his back.

"I'm okay with no fucking but then you must stop doing this..." I groaned out meaning the way Itachi was rubbing us together shamelessly.

Itachi's low whine was truly alluring, Itachi's hot breathing in my neck and the sharp teeth nipping my skin were simply mind blowing I couldn't stop from grabbing Itachi's ass and squeezing.

"But I need it..."

I was tempted to roll my eyes. "Well then lets fuck!" I offered squeezing the tender flesh in my hands again this time I was the one who rocked Itachi's hips into my own dragging a moan from him.

"No, I don't do that right after the first kiss with someone, its...sluttish behaviour!"

"Mh c'mon, what if I like sluttish behaviour?" and dear Jashin I liked it! And I definitely loved the way Itachi's lean and neat body moved on top of mine. We kissed again, for a minute or an hour who knows I know only that the battle of tongues was damn arousing. The little sounds coming from Itachi were just as arousing and frankly I didn't think I would be able to just fight my erection down at this point.

"We're not gonna fuck!" Itachi repeated as our mouths parted.

"Then tell me what we're going to do because I need to do something and right about now!" I breathed out feeling him up everywhere I could reach trying to sneak my hands under his jeans. At that I failed, too damn tight. Frustrated with that fact I caught both of his nipples between my fingers twisting them watching the weasel closely with narrowed eyes. I could damn well see Itachi shivering and gasping for air, the beauty on top of me was just as aroused as I was, the pale arms shaking from keeping Itachi's weight above me and the black eyes closed the plump lips parted letting out a soft sound of pleasure.

"Itachi, you're beautiful..." I breathed on his lips, his eyes opened half way just looking at me, just breathing hot breaths on my own parted lips.

"I think I should get off now..." Itachi murmured, I just wrapped my strong arms around him pulling him closer so he was laying on me, we were still both painfully hard but I decided that pressuring him into sex wouldn't be very nice of me, after all I did respect his wishes Even though I could feel his need against my own.

"Nah, just stay right where you are and give it some time..." I opted to play with his silky hair grinning to myself, I was fooling myself, my hard-on wasn't about to deflate I could feel it. It was one of those _violent erections_.

And after few minutes of stroking silky tresses I realised that Itachi won't fight it down either. Funny actually. I chuckled in his ear.

"Itachi, can I help you with it?"

"I said...ngh... we won't be doing any uh fucking!"

"I heard you the first time, stop repeating it... I meant helping you out without the actual fucking..."

The shaking creature above me moaned lowly in the back of the throat but didn't answer me, so I rolled us around not thinking much on it as I started to kiss his chest I was cruel to myself because my body wanted relief like never before but I did enjoy this immensely, I enjoyed Itachi's soft whimper when I took one of two rosy buds in my mouth sucking playing my teeth over it loving the way Itachi arched and entangled the long fingers in my platinum hair.

I worried the other hard nub with my teeth until Itachi's hips bucked up hard until Itachi fisted my hair instead of just holding them until Itachi emitted a louder moan than the previous ones.

Then and only then I moved down kissing the flat smooth stomach and pushing the heel of my palm against the jean covered crotch, grinning when the lean body under mine jerked and the beauty murmured something I didn't understand, I looked at Itachi's flushed face then and shivered myself at the divine sight.

It was okay and understandable that Itachi didn't want sex just yet but dear Jashin the beauty was burning up before my eyes. Breathing heavily, the long hair messed sexily from moving the head on the pillows the plump lips kiss-worried and parted letting out the tiniest whimpers and softest moans.

I put my hands on Itachi's belt opening it Itachi gasped rocked his hips and then grabbed my wrists leaning up and looking at me with clouded eyes.

"Hidan..."

"I know Itachi, I won't! Just...relax!" the hands let go of me and I opened the jeans pulling them down the delicate hips groaning when Itachi lifted the backside from the bed slightly. Too damn sexy!

I left the jeans just below the hips not wanting to torture myself with too much naked pale skin, I wouldn't be getting any, remember?

Itachi was fisting the sheets yelping loudly when I pulled down the black boxers I could hear Itachi's shameful breathing and the low whimper. I myself I was growling looking at Itachi's proudly standing and painful looking cock. Taking it in my hand I stroked watching the beautiful mouth part wider than before letting out a needy moan, the hips bucked in my hand and I squeezed the length giving it a few pumps just to go back to stroking afterwards.

"Ah...mm... shit!" Itachi breathed out turning the head to the side just to turn it to the other side after that, Itachi's white teeth biting the lower lip.

I leaned down with a smirk and licked the underside Itachi was pushing himself up on the elbows and the black eyes were watching me intently now, just what I wanted to achieve.

"Since you're calling the shots here... can I blow you?" I suppressed the grin wanting to get out when the colour of red exploded on Itachi's cheeks, the pale body under me jerked especially the hips, Itachi's mouth parted but no words came I was mean when I just kept looking waiting for Itachi's answer.

Remember how I said that Itachi is an arrogant and smug and so on bitch? Yeah, it had slipped my mind just now. My excuse is half naked Itachi under me with a leaking erection! If you forgot you're just stupid.

"D-depends do you want me to go down on you..._ever_..."

"Smug little bitch!" I chuckled out licking the very top of the beautiful erection in front of me making Itachi flinch and moan for my revenge.

Itachi's hands flew to my hair when I took him in my mouth as far as I could and started to suck him off. The smug little bitch tasted good too damn it.

"Ah Hidan!"

Well, that was nice, to get more of those sounds I started to bob my head and suck him harder loving when he writhed under me and tried to buck up in my mouth that I didn't let him by pressing my hands on the hips firmly.

To be honest I didn't know how one suck off properly it wasn't something I did on regular basis, this was the first time, thank you! But like any healthy teenager I had watched shit load of porn and had it done to me so... ah who am I kidding I was just sucking it like glutton trying to suck the life out of Itachi.

Itachi seemingly loved it whether I was doing it right or wrong. The sounds coming from the weasel were getting loud and louder and Itachi's body was now shaking constantly shivering and arching. I will come in my jeans, yeah, simple as that.

"I'm... ah... I'm Hidan... " Itachi was moaning loudly and pulling me back or at least trying. Yes I realised why but for me it didn't really matter that he felt ashamed to come in my mouth, I fucking wanted it. So I hummed on his length taking it as deep as I could cupping Itachi's balls with my other hand massaging.

Itachi arched back the body going rigid until it convulsed and Itachi moaned the loudest yet.

"Nyaah ah Hidan... oh god..."

I'm not going into detail about the taste I just swallowed it and wondered should I start eat as much sweets as Itachi did maybe then I would taste the same and since Itachi was a sweet tooth... uhh I would get blown every time Itachi craved a snack. Anyway...

I pulled back whipping my mouth grinning at Itachi's breathless sated state.

For a moment I thought that my smug bitch is unconscious, he did cum hard, that I know for sure.

Like the good guy that I am I tucked him back in his boxer briefs and pulled up the jeans leaving them undone then crawled up to his face not interrupting his after bliss just watching him. Jashin Itachi really was divine.

"Hidan..."

"Hm?"

"Sucking off is even more sluttish than sex!"

"Calling me a slut?"

"No, merely asking you to lower your pants..."

"Huh?"

Itachi sat up smirking at me. "Well, it's only polite to return the favour."

Oh hell, yes please. I was already near unconscious from being so painfully hard for so damn long. I undid my belt ripping the jeans open then Itachi took over and I was left gasping when the damn weasel pulled the boxers off along with the jeans leaving them somewhere at my knees.

Being smart because truth be told I loved a good show I –put a pillow under my head and oh Jashin how my smartness paid off when I was rewarded with the sight of Itachi's cheeks turning crimson as the smug hottie licked at my cock like some sexy devilish kitten. The pink tongue danced around the head and then the plump lips parted more to take it in the hot mouth. I growled pleasure coursing like fire through me.

Itachi's hair fell to both sides tickling my groin and my thighs, Itachi took me deeper and started sucking that's where I started to gasp for air like a fish on the shore, that's when I fisted the beautiful hair grunting praises for Itachi.

"Fuck... so good...mhh yeah Itachi!"

When Itachi was moving fast, up and down up and down I think I lost it right there as if the sight of Itachi blowing me wouldn't be enough to cum the suction wetness and hotness was just too much.

"Fuck, c-cumming..." I groaned out letting go of Itachi's hair and fisting the sheets. I was politely letting Itachi pull back if the beauty would so desire.

The beauty apparently decided to force me into a heart attack by _looking up to me_ with dark lusty eyes.

So I exploded right into Itachi's hot mouth moaning maybe a bit too loudly for my own liking but it just felt so good. The sheer realization that it was _Itachi_ with who I was doing these things was just making me _high_.

Absentmindedly I wondered have I fallen in love.

I felt Itachi hum and I swear to Jashin I felt Itachi lick me clean but I didn't have the strength to look and if I would I would get hard again so I reminded with my eyes closed as Itachi tugged my boxers back up.

"My jaw hurts, it's too big for sucking off!"

I chuckled, it was just so..._Itachi._

"You managed perfectly." I retorted grinning. Opening my eyes I pulled Itachi into my arms.

"I'm just being curious but if you think a blow job is more sluttish than fucking...does that means we can fuck now?" for that I received a gentle punch on my still heaving chest.

And then I kissed him letting both our tastes mingle together in our mouths.

Itachi was just ..._Itachi_... and that made him perfect.

_Mettlei is of no further use here._


End file.
